


How Many?

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Consensual, Dildos, Dom Phil, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gags, Headcanon, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sadism, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Triple Penetration, hc, sadistic phil, spider gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Phil sees how many Dan can take





	How Many?

His hands slid down Dans chest, tracing his whole body, feeling everything even wrapping his hand around Dans hard red leaking cock. Dans arms were chained to the head board, open so wide that he couldn’t move an inch. His legs are also chained open, knees bent with a pillow under his hips, showing his hole and cock perfectly. His cock was decorated with a metal cock ring with little spikes on the inside that can be adjusted to cause even more pain. It was settled right under his sensitive head, creating the perfect most amazing noises from Dans swollen gagged lips. His hole was dripping with lube and cum, stuffed full from this morning. His swollen lips were pulled taunt by a spider gag, saliva and cum dripping down his face onto his neck and bed. 

Phil is standing in the door way looking at Dans teary eyes, he had just come home from work, it was Friday and he’d had a very stressful and busy week. Seeing Dan like this, the exact same way that he’d left him in the morning. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Dan is like this. He goes to the closet and starts to change out of his suit, changing into a plain T and sweats. 

“You look so cute today baby” Phil says in his normal everyday voice. When he’s done changing he rummages farther into the closet into their toy box. He brings out a blue vibrator turning to show off to Dan. He starts to walk over to Dan, standing at the end of the bed looking down at Dan like hes a piece of meat ready to eat. 

“I want to see how much you can take, okay. I want you to try and take 3 dildos at once.” Phil says very nonchalantly. Hes acting like this is a regular occurrence but its not. Dan had never taken more then one thing at a time, his head was reeling. His thoughts were going haywire, he tried to get away from the restraints, trying to twist and turn but he wasn’t moving at all. New tears started to make their way down his face as he started making gurgling noises in the back of his throat. He new how much of a sadist Phil was and how painful this was going to be. He started to hate himself as his cock started to pulse with new arousal. 

“Aww look how eager you are. Leaking all over yourself and making such a mess. I thought only bad boys make messes? Should I be treating you like a bad boy? Humm whore?” Phils smooth voice taunts. 

Dan made a gurgled noise of protest that Phil easily ignored. He steps forward and kneels in between Dans open legs unceremoniously shoving the dildo into Dan, not bothering with lube as his hole was already leaking with it. He slides it in slow enough to not seriously harm Dan but definitely hard enough to hurt. Once it's all the way in Phil stands to go get another on from the closet. 

“I expect these to stay all the way in. If any of these move there will be a punishment. I won’t go easy on you either okay? I hope I’ve trained you well enough to do this.” Phil rambles as he looks at the very back for the dildos that he wants. He wanders over to the bed again taking his own time watching as Dan squirms even harder; his wrists are starting to chafe on the leather cuffs from all his wriggling. Dans brain is in over drive now, he wants to believe that he doesn’t want any of this but he does, his cock is trying to grow more but the painful cock ring is stopping him. 

“Do you need stretching? No I don’t think so, anyways we want this to hurt don’t we?” Phil chuckles as he lubes up the black dildo in his hands and sets the hot pink one aside. Dan flings his head back and forth trying to stop Phil. But Phil lines it above the first dildo and starts to push. Dan screams behind the gag trying to stop the pain throbbing in his ass. The dildo is met with some resistance but slides in easily enough. 

“Ha look how much you like this” Phil taunts as Dans cock spurts more pre-cum when the dildo is shoved in fully. “ God you must be so full. You love the feeling of having so much in you. Don’t you, slut.” Phil holds the two Dildos in Dan as he lubes up his other hand and starts to stretch Dan open. He doesn’t spend much with stretching and takes is two fingers out faster then Dan would have liked. 

“Now you should be happy that I even stretched you so take this one without struggling, okay whore?” Dan sobs at Phils words but nods his head anyways. As more tears stream down Dans face Phil lubes up the hot pink dildo and lines it up beside the other two. He slowly starts to push it in, making sure that Dan doesn’t rip or start bleeding. 

“How does it feel slut? I bet your loving this so much. God watching your little hole take all this is really making me hard. Hmm if only there was a toy that I could use..” Phil muses, looking at Dan with mischief in his eyes. 

Phil let go of the Dildos and warned Dan again about keeping them in as he climbed his way up Dan to kneel above Dans face. With one knee on either side of Dans face he lowed his hips down and slid his hard, flushed dick into Dans stretched open mouth. Hot slick heat envelops Phil cock making him moan out. Phil didn’t wait for Dan to adjust to the cock being forced down his throat before he started to thrust hard and fast. He garbed onto the head board for support and started to pound Dans throat like he would his ass. 

Phil ground down hard as he got closer and closer to the edge. Phil grunted loud and long as he starts to cum down Dans throat. After riding out his orgasm he leans back and takes his cock out of Dan mouth. He sits on Dans chest and flops his arms down to his sides. Dan starts to cough and turn his head to the side, tears flowing freely from his swollen eyes. 

“Yep you really are a slut. You love a cock in any hole, any time.” Phil says once he has caught his breath. He strokes Dans cheek to wipe away the tears and then kisses him sweetly there. Phil then makes his way back down Dan and smiles proudly. “I knew I had trained you properly whore. Look how well your keeping these in.” Dan had somehow kept all three dildos in his ass. A sob ripped through Dan as Phil pushed on the dildos hard. He laughed then slowly started to take one out at a time. “Your hole is so stretched out now. I hope it never goes back to its virgin self because that was too much fun.”

Once the dildos are out and the chains and handcuffs are off and the gag is taken out Dan curls up in the fetal position on his left side. “Baby you did so good for me.” Phil whispers into Dans hair as he snuggles into Dan from behind. “Can-n you take this off pleas-se?” Dan says in a broken whisper; uncurling to show off his flushed hard cock with the painful cock ring still on.

“But I think is looks so cute on you baby.” Phil mumbles into Dans neck as he pulls him closer to himself. After Dan whimpers loudly Phil sighs and take off the cock ring, grinning at how bruised Dans cock is going to be. Phil strokes Dans cock six times before Dan is cumming over his hand and the bed. 

“Okay go to sleep now kitten. You did so amazing tonight.” Phil kisses Dans neck while pulling the blanket from the bottom of the bed over their sweaty bodies. “Love you daddy.” Whispers Dan as he tries to shuffle impossibly closer to Phil, loving the praise Phil gave him. 

“love you too bear.” Phil whispers into brown curly locks.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know id you liked this! comment prompts or send me them on tumblr @phan-smut-stuff


End file.
